morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Heard It Through the Morkvine
I Heard It Through the Morkvine was the 20th episode from season 3 of Mork and Mindy, also the 71st overall episode in the series. Co-written as a teleplay by Jeff Reno and Ron Osborn from a story co-penned by Jim Fisher and cast member Jim Staahl, the episode, which was directed by Jeff Chambers first aired on ABC-TV on April 20, 1981. Synopsis Mindy has reservations about doing a gossip report on the news, so Mork fills in and embarrasses everyone he knows. Plot "I Heard It Through the Morkvine" was the lone episode from a story by Jim Staahl (Nelson Flavor), in collaboration with Jim Fisher (and a rare instance where the entire cast was present, including Exidor), and served as the third and final appearance of Foster Brooks as Mindy's often drunk boss, Miles Sternhagen. Mindy has been promised a promotion if she can come up with a talk show about gossip to rival another station. Mork of course wants to help but knows nothing of gossip, and the often hurtful results from erroneous tales (that's how rumors get started!). Snapping off the cuff photos of all his friends at DaVinci's Restaurant, who should waltz in but Exidor (Robert Donner), who has great news to share, an autobiography titled 'Lauren Bacall, By Myself' (why tamper with success?), rushing off to Hollywood to sell the screen rights. That night, Mindy is reluctant to do a show about gossip and false rumors, but can't bring herself to be honest with Mr. Sternhagen, faking illness as a way out. Into the studio for the program comes Mork, all ready to help Mindy, but allowed to go it alone in her place. Each of his friends is mentioned on the air, along with mundane stories juiced up in salacious fashion. One person not offended is Mr. Bickley, of whom Mindy supposedly dreams in the shower: "wanna get wet?". Mindy decides to take a stand against such tactics, and rehearses the next show with Mork, who must make amends for insulting his friends. Foster Brooks again does his famous drunk routine, sadly for the last time, so even though his character would be mentioned often the fourth season he never returned to the show (Pat Cranshaw as cameraman Jake Loomis would be back twice more that fourth season). Did You Know? *This episode marks the final appearance of Foster Brooks as Miles Sternhagen, Mindy's boss. Quotes/Scene excerpts ---- *'Exidor:' Mork! Been looking all over for you. *'Mork:' Have you tried my house? *'Exidor:' What a novel idea! ---- *'Exidor:' I've written my life story. I call it: Lauren Bacall by Myself. It worked for her, why tinker with success? ---- *'Exidor:' Oh, did I tell you? The museum wants to do me in wax. They say it stops hurting after it cools off. ---- Cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Jay Thomas as Remo DaVinci *Gina Hecht as Jeanie DaVinci *Jim Staahl as Nelson Flavor *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley *Crissy Wilzak as Glenda Faye Comstock *Ralph James as Voice of Orson Guest starring/Recurring cast *Foster Brooks as Miles Sternhagen *Robert Donner as Exidor *Patrick Cranshaw as Jake Loomis (as Pat Cranshaw) *Bebo as Himself More external links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes